MarauderScarlet-BetterThatThat Friendship
The friendship between MarauderScarlet and DisparateYooooooooooooooouth is known as Annielle (Anni'e/'Elle). Trivia *They both watch many of the same shows such as Arrow, The Flash, Downton Abbey and My Mad Fat Diary. *They share two husbands: Finn Nelson and Bellamy Blake (with Dani as part of the Sister Wives) and one mistress: Commander Lexa. *They have many of the same OTPs: Matlingsworth, Olicity, Raenn, WestAllen, Joey & Pacey, Bellarke, Mr Darcy & Elizabeth, and many more. *Their chats can often be for hours and the conversation ranges from guys to passionate speeches about social issues. *Both intersectional feminists. *Annie was Elle's French tutor and remained patient even when the latter was hopeless at it. *Both say a lot of innuendos, they share a similar sense of humour so this always ends in hilarity. *Both ship St. Berry and Samcedes. *They are part of the #IrisWestDefenseSquad, along with Xavvy. *Recommend shows to each other. *They often talk about literature, philosophy and politics since they have an interest in these things, though the conversation soon turns to crushes. *Both love Marina and the Diamonds and Arctic Monkeys. *They comfort each other after embarrassing moments and always give each other pep talks. *Both read Draco and Hermione fanfiction. *Annie once jokingly referred to Elle as the future stepmother of her children. *Both share fanvids with each other and pre-ship many of the same OTPs. **Their fanvid fangirling session lasted for approximately two hours out of their seven hour call. * Watched Friday Night Lights first episode together on call and enjoyed the show. Their Ships * Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak (Arrow) * Bellamy Blake and Octavia Blake (The 100) * Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett (Pride and Prejudice) * Rae Earl and Finn Nelson (My Mad Fat Diary) * Dido Elizabeth Belle & John Davinier (Belle) * Tom Branson and Sybil Crawley (Downton Abbey) * Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) * Brooke Davis and Quinn James (One Tree Hill) * John Thorton & Margaret Hale (North and South) * Ruth and Tina (Glue) * Marina and the Diamonds and Charli XCX * Cary Agos and Kalinda Sharma (The Good Wife) * Mark Sloan and Owen Hunt (Grey's Anatomy) * Candice Patton & Rick Cosnett * Rani/Oleksander (Queen) * Laurel Lance/Cisco Ramon (DC Universe) * Wolfgang/Kala (Sense8) * Eames/Arthur (Inception) * Marta/Aaron (The Bourne Legacy) * Evie/Jonathan (The Mummy) * Jo/Laurie (Little Women) * Tracy/Mike (The Philadelphia Story) * Anne Elliot/Captain Wentworth (Persuasion) * Bridget Jones/Mark Darcy (Bridget Jones' Diary) * Kat Stratford/Patrick Verona (10 Things I Hate About You) * Cher/Josh (Clueless) * Yvaine/Tristan (Stardust) * Stefan/Caroline (The Vampire Diaries) * Jamal/Latika (Slumdog Millionaire) * Marc/Amanda (Ugly Betty) * Bear/ The Big Blue House (Bear In The Big Blue House) * John/Astrid (The Tomorrow People) * Matt/Julie (Friday Night Lights) * Gwen/Arthur (Merlin) * The Doctor/ Rose (Doctor Who) * Merlin/Arthur (Merlin) * Eric/Tami (Friday Night Lights) * Ray/Neela (ER) * Logan/Veronica (Veronica Mars) * Rory Gilmore/Paris Geller (Gilmore Girls) Felicity and oliver.jpg Bellamy and octavia.jpg Darcy.jpg Rae.jpg Belle.jpg Sybil.jpg Luna.jpg Brooke.jpg John.jpg Marina x Charli.jpg cary-and-kalinda.jpg Mark and Owen.jpg Randice_bbies.jpg Rani and oleksander cute.png blackvibe.jpg Kalagang_bbies.jpg eames arthur.jpg aaron marrta.jpg evie and jonathan.jpg jo and laurie.jpg tracy and mike.jpg anne captain wentworth.jpg darcy bridget.jpg kat and patrick.jpg cher josh cluess.jpg Yvaine_Tristan_royalty.jpg steroline.jpg slumdog millionaire.jpg marc amanda.png bear in the big blue house.jpg jastrid.png friday night lights.jpg gwen arthur.jpg doctor who.jpg Merther_feels.jpg Coach_tami.jpg shane west.jpg LoVe.jpg paris.jpg Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships involving MarauderScarlet Category:Ships involving DisparateYooooooooooooooouth Category:Ships involving BetterThanThat